fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Kojizamino
Kojizamino are large male Neopterons that have formed a symbiotic relationship with the female Setchurino and together, have wreaked havoc across any part of the world that they venture into. Physiology A very large sized Neopteron with an extensive amount of abilities. They soar through the skies in search of masses of plantlife and consumes all of the sap of the plants from a wide radius. This has been known to completely erase plantlife from ecosystems, this all adding up to Kojizamino's incredible powers that can only be matched by other Elder Dragon Levelled creatures. Female Kojizamino exist but never form bonds and only cross paths with their male counterparts during the mating season, while the males form bonds with Setchurino, another incredibly powerful Neopteron. Behavior Kojizamino are swift moving, monstrous ravagers towards it's opponents and desire consuming plant saps in ecosystems. It will however avoid initiating in physical combat when Setchurino is fighting hunters so as not to be crushed by its significant other. He will however initiate physical combat when Setchurino is Setchurino is weakened in some way, in an attempt to defend her from threats. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Minimal - Extremely Low - Low - Average - High - Extremely High - Apex - (Legend) Main Prey: Plant Sap Arch-Rivals: Other major Elder Dragon Levelled monsters Behavior Towards Other Monsters It can be seen, crawling around Setchurino, firmly armouring the neitcores, it will also aim directly at the hunters that attempt to climb on Setchurino. Tracks Tracks: N/A Special Behaviors N/A Abilities It will either directly fight the hunters, fly from a distance, shooting projectiles while its significant other does the physical work, or it will join in if it senses that his Setchurino partner is being weakened or heavily injured. Rage and Tired States *Rage State: Its wing patterns will start glimmering and glowing, its eyes will turn blood red compared to a dull reddish colour and its tail will start leaking violet coloured liquid. *Tired State: N/A Mounts The hunter jumps on Kojizamino's back, the Kojizamino flies around in position and attempts to tilt itself multiple times to throw the hunter off. If Setchurino is present and initiating physical combat, she'll smash the ground with both claws extremely hard, causing a massive quake around the whole area that instantly forces the hunter off. Lore N/A Ecology *Habitat Range It soars across the world in search of plant life, in the New World specifically, one alongside a Setchurino houses themselves at the Highrise Warzone. *Ecological Niche An apex of apexes. Stands at the crown of the food chain with only super powerful elder dragons and other elder dragon levelled monsters rivalling or threatening it. With Setchurino by its side, opponents think twice before testing their match. The male Kojizamino avoids being eaten by the female via sapping which entraps the female before they can make a move, this sapping formerly unveiled via sweat glands from Setchurino. *Biological Adaptations It's brightly coloured wings contain various hallucinogenic patterns that can enable irrational fear to those that glare at it. It can fly and move extremely quickly despite his large size has many ailmental attributes at his disposal due to his primary diet. *Behavior Kojizamino is not as hostile as Setchurino and tends to avoid other monsters when scouting, although he will throw fits of pure rage if his partner is severely harmed or in pain. It has also been known to foster its Setchurino if they're weakened or starved, even building up defenses on the Setchurino's body parts to protect it during battles. Attacks Kojizamino Alone Jab: It will jab the hunter in front of it. Triple Jab: It will jab in front of it, 3 times in a row. Vacuum: With its needle-like appendage, it will vacuum in nearby hunters then proceed to do a standard attack. 360 Tail Whip: It will do a 360 tail whip before flying upwards. Tail Sting: It will sting its tail in front of it. Inflicts Sticky Poison. Backwards Tail Sting: It will sting its tail to the back of it. Inflicts Sticky Poison. Pinch Suck: It will stick its needle appendage into someone and then suck their blood for a few seconds, possible to dodge but if you don't, will be inflicted wih Defense Down. Wing Flap: It will flap its wings to send wind gust around it. Thunderous Aura: It will flap its wings and generate an aura of electricity around it that lasts for 10 seconds. Inflicts Thunderblight. Thunder Clap: It will forcefully clap both wings together to send out instantaneous AOE electrical strikes that reach halfway across the map. Inflicts Thunderblight. Thunder Strikes: When its flying, it will flap its wings repeatedly and rub its hands together before then circling around the area, sending strikes of lightning all across the map. Inflicts Thunderblight. Thunder Landing: When it comes back on land, it will generate an electical AOE, then slam itself into the ground to drastically widen the radius of the electrical AOE. Inflicts Thunderblight. Thunder Homing: It will position its wings flat and then send electrical strikes all across the map that home in on hunters, Inflicts Thunderblight. Dragon Ball: It will shoot a dragon ball from its needle appendage. Inflicts Dragonblight. Triple Dragon Ball: It will shoot 3 dragon ball's from its needle appendage in front, then left, then right. Inflicts Dragonblight. Dragon Beam: It will shoot a dragon beam from its needle appendage in a 180 degrees angle. Dragon Pinch Nova: It will stick its needle appendage into the ground and then unleash a massive AOE explosion of the dragon element that sends a dragon elemental cloud into the air, causing it to rain down balls of the dragon element before the cloud crashes down into another AOE. Inflicts Dragonblight. Dragon Sting Nova: It will stick its stinger into the ground and then unleash a trail of dragon element that targets and homes in on a targeted hunter, Inflicts Dragonblight. Dragon Wing Flap Cloud: It will flap its wings repeatedly to unleash clouds of dragon element that send out dragon balls all across the map. Inflicts Dragonblight. Thunder + Dragon 360 Firewall: While its flying, it will unleash an aura of electricity alongside an aura of dragon element, and then crash down and flap its wings to send the aura of electricity and dragon element at every corner of the map. Inflicts Thunderblight and Dragonblight. Flight Charge: While its flying, it will charge at a specific hunter. Flight Divebomb: While flying, it will fly upwards and then divebomb at a specific hunter before flying back up. Flight Blitz: While flying, it will fly upwards and then fly above a radius, and then rain down electrical, dragon elemental and a white saliva all across the map. Inflicts Thunderblight, Dragonblight and Defense Down. Draconic Firewall: It flaps its wings and sends out a massive wall of dragon element before the wall crashes down and unleashes a massive AOE of dragon element. Inflicts Dragonblight. Sporadic Dragon Beam: While its flying, it will shoot out a dragon beam and aim it everywhere at every corner of the map (similarly to Gogmazios 2nd phase). Inflicts Dragonblight. Wing Glare: It will poise its wings at a certain position, it will start to glimmer before it shines a bright hue, if the hunter is looking at it as it does this, they will be inflicted with Fear. Flight Wing Glare: Same as the Wing Glare attack but does so while its flying. Setchurino Alone Note: It flies out of reach as the hunter fights Setchurino and does the following attacks Thunder Projectiles: Shoots out electrical projectiles casually. Inflicts Thunderblight. Dragon Projectiles: Shoots out dragon elemental projectiles casually. Inflicts Dragonblight. Draconic Storm: It will unleash a massive cloud far up in the sky, that causes the skies hue to turn blood red, dragon elemental projectiles will start raining down, all coming in different sizes with different sized AOE's. Inflicts Dragonblight. Thunder Storm: It will unleash a massive cloud far up in the sky, this causes a heavy amount of lightning to start striking, lightning will then start striking the area randomly, the lightning strike radius can vary in size of the AOE. Inflicts Thunderblight. Cyclone Spawn: It will fly into a cloud, and then fly through, causing a coriolis effect within the cloud, then aims the funnel at the platform, this then unleashes from 1 to 5 tornadoes all across the map that travel around randomly and then disappear after 30 seconds. Firewall Net: It will fly across the sky in a grid shape to form a net of dragon element, it then shoots the net into the area, if the hunter is within the radius of the impact of the net, they will be OHKO-ed. Both Together Neitcore Reinforcement: It will fly to the Neitcore's on Setchurino's back and heavily reinforce them with dragon element booby traps and thick armour plating that can only be destroyed with explosions. Dragon Stream: It will shoot out a stream of of dragon element around Kojizamino, Setchurino then absorbs this stream of dragon element into its left or right claw and then she jabs the ground, sending a massive AOE of dragon element at every corner of the map. Inflicts Dragonblight. Dragon Stab: It will stab the ground repeatedly 6 times, to unleash dragon elemental explosions from underneath it. Inflicts Dragonblight. Lightning Sting: It will fly upwards and then aim its stinger at the sky, lightning will strike its stinger and it will then proceed to target a hunter and proceed to sting the ground in the targeted hunters direction, sending a stream of lightning at the targeted hunter. Inflicts Thunderblight. Cataclysm Duet: Kojizamino will fly onto Setchurino and they will proceed to roar into the sky, Kojizamino will stick its needle appendage into Setchurino's head, clouding the Setchurino in a colossal wall of dragon element, she then crashes her left and right claw into the platform, unleashing a colossal AOE that covers the whole map of dragon element, the Kojizamino then flies across the sky in circles, sending the firewall of dragon elemen in a circular fashion, completely surrounding the out-of-bound parts of the map with a wall of dragon element, Setchurino digs down, Kojizamino flies upwards, the surrounding wall of dragon element then instantly crashes into the area, covering the entire area-span and OHKO-ing any hunters that don't evade or farcaster fast enough. Setchurino Killed Retains all modes of attacks minus the ones that involve Setchurino's involvement - Its attack damage and attack speed is increased by x1.75 if Setchurino is dead and this will never fade until Kojizamino is killed aswell. Physical Damage Effectiveness Head Impact: ★★★ Cutting: ★★ Ranged: ★★★ Arms Impact: ★ Cutting: ★★ Ranged: ★★★ Body Impact: ★★ Cutting: ★★ Ranged: ★★ Wings Impact: ★ Cutting: ★★★ Ranged: ★★ Tail Impact: ★ Cutting: ★★ Ranged: ★ Element Effectiveness *Fire = ★ *Water = ★ *Thunder = ★ *Ice = ★★★ *Dragon = ★★★ *Earth = ★ *Wind = ★ Status Effectiveness *Poison = ★ *Sleep = N/A (Can't be put to sleep) *Paralysis = ★ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = N/A (Can't be stunned) *Blind = ★★ Carves Notes * Kojizamino's design motif is from butterflies, bee's, mosquito's and scorpions. * Based on the idea of a symbiotic relation between two bug monsters. * Is a post-game boss fight in Monster Hunter: World Unite. * One of TheElusiveOne's first ever concepts. Category:Monster Creation Category:Neopteron Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Defense Down Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Sticky Poison Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker